Beso del Infierno
by GSMatsuri
Summary: No importaba que tubiera que estar hay todas las Lunas llenas, ella sabia que volveria, se lo habia prometido. El no podria regresar, regresar era suicidio pero tampoco la podia olvidar, sin importa donde estubiera siempre estarian BAJO LA MISMA LUNA


**Pensamientos de Sasuke subrayados **

**Flash Backs en cursiva**

**Pensamiento de Sakura en negritas**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Pero este fic es completamente mio**

* * *

1-Prohibido

Se sento en el suelo y cerro los ojos con tranquilidad.

Meditar era relajarse, adentrarse en la mente y relajar los sentidos.

Esta noche se parece mucho a aquella noche

Abrio los ojos de golpe volteo la vista a la ventana para intentar autoconvenserse de que lo que decia y veia no era mas que una mala jugada que su mente le hacia pasar. Sin embargo no pudo autoconvenserse, la Luna era llena y brillaba con una hermosa luz blanca, rodeada por dos nubes y solo algunas estrellas adornaban el cielo y le hacian compañía a la Luna.

Es exactamente como aquella noche

El Uchiha se golpeo mentalmente al recordar El Tema, que estaba prohibido hasta para su propia conciencia.

Cerro los ojos de nuevo e intento olvidar El Tema. Pensaria en otras cosas y ya, no tenia porque recorar El Tema, no tenia porque.

Se relajo mentalmente, pero su mente lo traiciono, fruncio el ceño y arrugo la nariz.

Maldita sea

Se golpeo mentalmente y por tercera vez intento olvidar El Tema y pensar en otras cosas, para su desgracia por tercera vez el plan fue un fracaso total.

Se nego a intentarlo por cuarta vez.

Se levanto del suelo y fue directo a su cama, se sento en ella y cerro los ojos por cuarta vez pero con un nuevo proposito. Olvido intentar guardar el tema y esta vez cerro los ojos para recordarlo con total claridad.

Sonrio un poco y se atrevio a tocar El Tema:

-El Tema: Haruno Sakura- susurro el Uchiha

_La noche era iluminada por blanca luz de Luna, unas cuantas estrellas le hacian compañía y la Luna era rodeada por unas cuantas nubes oscuras._

_La muchacha lloraba a sus espaldas y el no se molesto en voltear a verla y no porque no quisiera sino porque talvez si la veia encontraria una razon para quedarse en la aldea._

_-Gritare si te vas- amenzo ella entre sollozos_

_Sasuke lo penso antes de moverse aunque solo fuera un centímetro y cuando lo hizo aparecio detrás de ella_

_-Gracias…Sakura- fue lo ultimo que ella escucho de el Uchiha antes de sentir un pequeño golpe en la nuca y caer desmayada en los brazos de èl._

_El Uchiha la levanto en brazos y con cuidado la llevo hasta la banca cerca de hay._

_Sasuke se sento en la banca y coloco la cabeza de la muchacha en sus rodillas, frágil, indefensa y tranquila como un angel, acaricio su rosado cabello y le sonrio._

_-No puedes venir Sakura… solo serias un estorbo- sito el repitiendo sus palabras de hace tan solo unos cuantos minutos. Acaricio su rostro y limpio las lagrimas que habia quedado en sus mejillas –No puedes venir Sakura… porque al salir a una mision seria cuidadoso para mantener mi vida, para regresar a verte y besarte, porque no seria capas de entregar mi cuerpo a Orochimaru para obtener poder, si eso me priva de tus labios y de tus besos- le confeso el Uchiha. _

_Se levanto con cuidado para no moverla demaciado, se inclino hacia ella y le dio un pequeño beso del cual ella jamas se entero. La miro de reojo una ultima vez y echo a caminar a la salida de la aldea._

Se levanto y camino a la salida de su cuarto.

-¿A dónde vas Sasuke-kun?- pregunto Kabuto

-A caminar por hay- le contesto el Uchiha

-Ten cuidado, puede que haya algunos ANBU merodeando por la zona- dijo Kabuto

-Si… lo que sea- dijo el Uchiha y siguió su camino

* * *

-No vendra- se decia una y otra vez a si misma –No vendra, no vendra-

Un amigable anciano que desde hace unos minutos le daba de comer a las palomas se sento a su lado

-¿Entonces porque lo esperas?- le pregunto el anciano

La muchacha sonrio

-Talvez soy masoquista- le contestò

-Es una lastima… eres una muchacha muy linda- le dijo el anciano

-Gracias-

-¿y con quien has quedado de verte?- pregunto el anciano

-con un lejano amigo… aunque dudo que se acuerde que era… hoy- dijo la muchacha

-¿Y eso porque?- pregunto el anciano

-Tiene mucho trabajo- le contesto ella

-Seguro que no lo olvidara- dijo el anciano

-¡Abuelo, vamos a los columpios!- grito un pequeño de no mas de cuatro años

–Fue un gusto conocerte- le dijo el anciano

-El gusto fue mio-

El anciano camino hasta sus nietos –No pequeños, vamonos ya… se esta hacinedo de noche, ven la Luna ha salido- escucho Sakura que el anciano le decia a sus nietos mientras les señalaba la enorme Luna llena.

Sakura tambien la contemplo **"Justo como aquella noche"**

-No vendra- se dijo por ultima vez, agarro su bolso y se fue

* * *

-¿Dónde has pasado la tarde Sasuke-kun?- pregunto Orochimaru entrando a su habitacion

-Ya se lo que dicho a Kabuto, solamente fui a caminar- dijo Sasuke y fruncio el ceño Me regaña como si fuera mi mama penso sarcasticamente

Orochimaru fruncio el ceño

-Nos iremos mañana por la mañana, al parecer Tusnade esta ampliando su terreno de busqueda y nosotros seguimos cerca de Konoha

Sasuke levanto los hombros y Orochimaru salio de la habitacion

Sasuke cerro los ojos para recordar El Tema prohibido.

Talvez habia tenido suerte de enontrarla hay, talvez habia sido solamente una casualidad

Deja de engañarte

Por supuesto que no habia sido una casualidad, èl habia deseado con todas sus fuerzas verla aunque solo fuera de reojo y después de algunos rezos Kami o quien fuera que estubiera escuchando se habia apiadado de el. Pero por ahora tenia que dormir… ya la habia visto, ya no podia regresar. Regresar era suicidio.

* * *

-Te has tardado un poco ¿no lo crees, Sakura?- pregunto su mama al momento que la pelirosa entraba por la puerta -¿Dónde has ido?- pregunto mas decidida

Sakura fruncio el ceño **"Soy ninja y tengo 16 ¿Por qué tengo que dar explicaciones como si tuviera 10 años?"**

-Sali a caminar- dijo y siguió caminando a su cuarto

-No habras ido hay, ¿verdad?- pregunto su padre quien salia de la cocina

Sakura fruncio el ceño con mas dureza

-Eso… no les importa- dijo la menor de los tres Haruno

Su madre miro por la ventana

-¡Luna llena! ¡Sakura te hemos dicho un montón de veces que no es bueno que vallas!- grito su mama con desesperación

La menor de los Haruno la volteo a ver

-N-O T-E M-E-T-A-S- le dijo pausadamente Sakura como si le hablara a un bebe.

Su padre la miro con enojo

-Vete a tu cuarto- le ordeno

Sakura sonrio hipócritamente

-Como si tuviera cinco años- les dijo

Su madre la miro subir las escaleras

-El no es una buena persona- le dijo

Sakura sonrio aun mas

-Pero tampoco es el diablo-

Y siguió caminando

* * *

La luz del sol era muy placentera a todos los habitantes de Konoha que tenian la suerte de disfrutar del verano, pero aquellos como Haruno Sakura y Yamanaka Ino el calor no era algo muy grato cuando se la pasaban cargando papeles de la Godaime.

Dejaron el ultimo monton el su despacho y se sentaron a descansar.

-Ayer hubo…- comenzo a decir con algo de miedo Ino

-Lo se- respondio Sakura inexpresivamente

-¿Fuiste?- pregunto la rubia

-¿Alguna vez he faltado?- dijo la pelirosa

La Yamanaka parecio molestarse

-¿!Y alguna vez èl ha llegado!?- grito Ino

Sakura la miro con algo de odio y luego se rio un poco

-¿Y alguna vez me ha importado?- dijo la Haruno y se levanto

Ino nego con la cabeza –Nunca- le susurro a su amiga pero esta ya se habia ido

* * *

-En verdad que estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible por encontrarlo- dijo Tusnade

Sakura se coloco detrás de la puerta.

-Por favor Tusnade-sama, Sakura cada vez esta peor… es como si ella estubiera aquí y su alma en el infierno- dijo el padre de Sakura.

Sakura sonrio desde afuera **"Ojala… en el infierno hace calor si quiera"**

-Lo se… lo se, es mi alumna y he notado mucho su cambio desde aquella mision- dijo Tusnade

-En verdad… encuentrelo, se lo pido- dijo el padre de Sakura

-Hare todo lo que pueda- le dijo su maestra

Sakura sonrio **"Patetico"**

-Pobre Sakura… en verdad ha cambiado tanto desde aquella mision… se ha vuelto fria, calculadora se ha vuelto… mas èl- dijo Tusnade

"**P-A-T-E-T-I-C-O"**

Y siguió caminando.

* * *

-Nos vamos- dijo Orochimaru al mismo tiempo que entraba al cuarto del Uchiha

Sasuke fruncio el ceño y camino detrás de su sensei

-¿Dónde iremos?- pregunto Sasuke

-A la aldea de la Cascada- dijo Orochimaru

Sasuke fruncio el ceño "Espero verte…algun dìa"

Y continuo caminando.

Una parte de èl, la que le pedia que guardara El Tema, que lo clasificara como PROHIBIDO estaba cediendo contra la parte que le decir:

_No lo podras olvidar porque… siempre sera la misma Luna_

**Bueno este es mi primer Sasusaku que no sera un one-shot asi que espero que lo disfruten, no sera muy largo pero haber si les gusta.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
